Peters Secrets
by Rolletti
Summary: Peter has a secret that no one speak of once he shares it with them. A/N Edmund, Lucy mentioned


**Title**: Peter's Secrets  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

This story takes place five years during the Golden Age.  
No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

One shot

* * *

"Did not the bath relax you, your Majesty?" asked the concerned Dryad, Areena. She noticed Susan was just as preoccupied as she was when she first entered her rooms.

"Yes, it did, thank you. I very much appreciated the lavender," said Susan, in way of an apology. Her ladies maids knew exactly what her day consisted of, and treated her with a nice hot bath, a message to loosen the knots in her back and shoulders, and sat her in front of the fireplace to dry her hair.

A polite knock sounded when a sealed message was delivered. Susan received it from Areena just as the other ladies maid finished readying her for bed. She noticed the seal belonged to Peter. She bid her ladies a good night and quickly broke the seal.

_**Sleepy already my fair maid? Hurry, come outside your door.**_

Susan's brows furrowed as she sighed. She shook her head with thoughts of Peter's silly antics when the younger siblings were off to bed. She tightened the belt on her robe and her feet wiggled into her slippers. She looked longingly at her bed that whispered and enticed her with its fluffy pillows. She wanted to sink into it after a long day of treaty negotiations with impossible ambassadors. After opening her door, she was startled expecting her brother, but found a guard who bowed after giving her another sealed message from Peter.

_**Follow the guard.**_

"What is the High King up to, Trendal?" asked Susan, narrowing her eyes.

"I was told to escort you, your Majesty, to your next destination," he said, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like being in the proximity of dueling royal siblings.

"Fine, I guess I'll find out when I get there," said Susan, and followed her guide.

The halls were empty, except for the few nocturnal servants tending to their duties. They were shocked and giddy as they bowed and curtsied before the queen. It was a rare sight to see someone of royalty late in the evening, unless there was a ball or entertaining special guest.

Susan heard two evening maids squealing in delight after she walked by. She turned around and winked at them before continuing, which caused them to squeal even more while hugging each other.

Susan was led to a sitting room for guest on the second floor. There stood another guard holding a blanket and another sealed message. The guard gave her both.

"What is my brother up to," she said, as she broke the mysterious seal.

"_**What do you mean, 'what am I up to' :P"**_

Susan's mouth dropped open unbefitting a lady. It snapped shut as she thought how her brother knew her all too well.

"If you would follow me, your Majesty," said the new guard. When she stepped out of the room Trendal joined them on their way to the next destination. More shocked faces were followed by curtsies, bows and, "Your Majesty." Susan lifted her robe away from her feet and followed her guides down another flight of stairs holding onto the blanket. She grew more curious as she was led down the back stairs that the servants used, and down another three halls.

"What is this about!" sighed Susan, as she refused to keep going.

"Just this way, your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes and continued to follow. The new destination led her into the beating heart of Cair Paravel…the kitchen.

There stood another guard as she expected. She swallowed her frustration as she took the extended sealed message and broke the seal.

"_**Now, now, don't pout. Don't look in the package either."**_

Susan looked up and was given two packages tied together with a wide, blue ribbon.

"If you would follow me, your Majesty." The guard led her out the door where the two previous guards stood waiting. They escorted her down halls that she had never explored before in the five years reigning as queen. Another guard stood at a narrow door with a lit torch, and he led the party down some rather ominous looking stairs. The guards turned around and bowed once they arrived at the bottom.

There stood her brother, Peter Pevensie, with the biggest grin on his face holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Peter what are you doing?" snickered Susan, shaking her head.

"Follow me, my love," he said, before kissing her forehead.

A guard opened a door Susan didn't see earlier. The cool summer breeze welcomed the party of two, or so Peter thought.

"I'll take the torch, you don't have to follow," said Peter.

The grinning torch bearer slowly frowned. "Sorry, High King, I didn't know you were serious," he said, before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, your Majesties, General Oreius gave us strict instructions not to let you two out of our sights until you returned to bed. That was accompanied by a threat of having our tails removed…slowly if disobeyed," said Trendal, nervously.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to lose your tails on account of us. How morbid of the General," gasped Susan.

"Yes, well," said Peter, covering his grin from the party. "Lead on." Peter held out the crook of his arm for his sister to take, and lead her out the door.

"Where are we going, Peter. You're so silly, it's late."

"Edmund and Lucy are asleep and not in need of our attention. After the day we've had, we can finally steal some time together. Not as king and queen, not as older siblings. Just us being us," said Peter, as the wine glasses tinkled.

Peter looked down at his sister and saw a smile slowly spread across her face. Susan looked up and saw that Peter was leading her towards the beach. A fire was lit and waiting for their arrival. She squeezed his arm, and he kissed the top of her head.

Once they arrived, he took the blanket from her and spread it out near the fire. The guards took to their post, but stood far enough away to give them a sense of privacy.

"What's in the package?" asked Susan, as she sat on the blanket watching Peter pour the wine.

"Open it," he said, grinning.

Susan pulled on the ribbon and gasped as she watched the package unfold like a blooming flower. Inside was a miniature cake in the shape of a heart. The glaze was made with her favorite Narnian fruit. The sight and aroma made her mouth water.

"Pass me my cake before you _accidently_ eat it," said Peter, grinning when Susan smacked his arm.

"Hey!" he said, in mock offense.

They talked while eating and drinking, laughed and giggled as they appreciated their time as carefree siblings. It was rare. As the stars performed, Peter and Susan pointed at the night sky and drew pictures of the constellations they were taught by their astronomy tutor. Next, Susan secured her robe where she was bare legged and they raced down the beach to the bizarre, shaped boulder. Peter let his sister win and they both knew it. She claimed her victory anyway with a victorious cheer as she danced around her brother half way back to the fire. He chased her the remaining half. They drank more wine as they sat to catch their breaths, but was soon up chasing tiny ghost crabs near the water by moonlight. They were not successful, but Peter tried to trick her and said he caught five 'but let them go'. Susan knew better as she smirked at his wide-eyed innocence.

They soon walked along the beach discussing their dreams for the future and how to accomplish them. The melancholy talk led them back to the fire where they sat on the blanket in companionable silence listening to the waves.

"I wish we could stay and watch the sunrise," said Susan, her head resting on Peter's shoulder as he cradled her close.

"Yes, that would be nice. _But_ although we rule as king and queen, and our authority goes far, under certain conditions there are limits," he whispered.

"Your Majesties," said one of the guards. The siblings looked at each other. Peter shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile. "It is time to return to the castle."

"Yes, yes, we're coming," said Peter. They gathered their belongings and followed the guards back to their home. They were sleepy and positively content walking along the narrow path. "Tonight, will remain our secret. If Lucy finds out the party will grow from two to fifty."

"My lips are sealed," said Susan, holding his hand. "I love you, Peter."

Peter suddenly stopped walking as he captured and held her gaze. "I love you too, Susan. Always remember that."

Inside their items where claimed and they were escorted to their respective bedrooms. Peter bowed and kissed her hand before saying goodnight, and watched her closed the door.

The secret outings went on for years, but little did Susan or her siblings know, every so often Peter took one of them down to the beach to spend one on one time with them.

* * *

The End


End file.
